When boredom becomes wonder
by raykai89
Summary: What would happen if Harry thought he was bored? What if his friends are just a show for the world? What happens when his inheritance kicks in and he has to go to a different school? Takes place after 5th year.
1. The kidnapping of the boy who lived

Disclaim: I don't own Harry Potter, the characters or the univers.

A/N: Yeah, so I decided to write a new fanfiction. And I swear I will finish this one. Having a muse who will do everything to make you update is definitly a reason. I don't know how fast I'll update, guess it depends on how much time I'll have and how often my muse will bug me.

I. The Kidnapping of the-boy-who-lived

Harry was sitting on a bench in the park in Surrey. Deep in thoughts but not too deep. As the three cloaked figures appeared out of nowhere he didn't jump. No. He sat there it appeared he was deep in thought. So the three cloaked figures went on with their plan. The first stunner came from the slightly smaller person. It didn't hit. Harry had jumped out of the way, he was fast and as he jumped he took his wand out to shield himself from the next hex of the taller one. 'Why do they always have to start hexing and cursing before they say what they want?' Harry thought while he jumped and duck under the next best tree.

„What do you want?" Harry asked, preparing to climb the tree so that he could attack the nearest person from above.

„What a dumb question. We always want the same. And that is you!" the women said, she was the smallest of the cloaked figures. Her crazy voice gave away who she was.

„That's nice to hear, Bellatrix. Someone really wants me." Harry moved just in time, because the next moment the tree he had been hiding behind was aflame. He was now in the forest and on top of one tree. Harry took a branch and jumped down onto the tallest figure with blond hair and hit him right on the head. The person tumbled but didn't fall over.

„Why is it that you never ask me to come willingly before you throw those nasty curses and hexes at me? Oh and by the way, Malfoy you should use a glamour when you are on a request for Voldemort. I can see your hair from miles away." he was now standing in the middle of the three persons.

„Is this supposed to be a joke? You turning yourself over to us willingly if we just ask you? You must have gone crazy, Potter." Lucius spat out and tried another curse which didn't even got near Potter. Potter just brushed the spell away with his hand. As if it were an annoying fly.

„No, but I want a change in the pace. My relatives are killing me and my wanna be friends are a pain in the ass." he shrugged.

„So you really will not move while we capture you?" Bellatrix asked not believing what this boy said.

„Yeah. But try to be nice. I hate it when people just use violence to prove themselves. And do tell me who is the last person from your group? I don't recognize him." Harry said and put his hands behind his back.

„Oh, he is my husband, Rudolphus. Rudolphus could you please put these on Potter and be nice." Rudolphus was standing behind Harry now and cast a spell which produced the string Bellatrix was holding and tied it around his wrists.

„I never believed to capture you willingly." Lucius said.

„Me neither, Malfoy. But things happen and what can I say. Just get it over, okay?" So all four of them apparated to the Riddle Manor, which looked quiet new. Not as it looked a few, well two years ago when Harry was last here.

„Did you renovated the Manor? It looks, … , different." Harry said as they walked to the house.

„No, we had my house elfs clean the Manor." Malfoy said with a hunch of pride in his tone. They walked now through the corridors and into a big, tall room. The floor was of black marble, the windows were covered with dark sheets and the room was only lit with few candles hanging on the walls. It seemed they were interrupting an important meeting.

„My Master. We have finished the task you have given us. Let me show you Harry Potter." Malfoy said and guided Harry to the front. Harry stood just a few inches away, and what did Voldemort do to his face? Instead of his snake face he now had a face of a Tom Riddle in his twentieth or so.

„Hello Potter", Voldemort said and wondered how this boy was not harmed in any way and stood in front of him as confident as if he was standing in a group of his best friends.

„Hello Tom." Harry said in a calm tone, while he undid the string around his wrists. They were irritating his hands.

„How come you aren't harmed? And what are you doing?"

„Oh, yeah. Well I told your people that I was tired of the fighting whenever they saw me and so I told them to ask me next time and not to hex or curse me. And I told them I would go with them if they were nice. Well the string was just something they thought would be necessary, not that it is really difficult to get them of. But hey I gave my word to go with them and here I am. Now do tell me Tom, why am I here?" As Harry had finished his explanation Voldemort started to laugh, well it was a chuckle. Voldemort would never laugh in front of his followers.

„My dear Harry, what would I want from you? Well, as if you wouldn't know. I want you dead. But somehow you amuse me. I could move your death in my schedule away for a little bit. Stay with me." Voldemort had conjured a chair just for Harry to sit on and gestured him to sit.

„I would like to know, what exactly is the reason for this change in attitude, Potter?"

„Guess I was just bored of how things went. And I was thinking about meeting you anyway. Wanted to ask you some small things. But I better talk to you later in private and not when you have a meeting with your followers." Harry gestured to Voldemort that his followers were staring at them. They seemed to not understand why their leader was having a civil conservation with their enemy. You couldn't blame them. It looked like Potter was equal to their lord.

* * *

A/N: If anyone has questions just review or mail me. I'll try to answer them.


	2. Living with the dark side

Disclaimer: Don't own the books or the films. I just write and don't make money, for I am just writing for fun.

A/N: So yeah, what to say. I am happy about the people who review and the people who put me on alert. Regarding the pairing, it will eventually be HarryxDraco. Nothing that would get me kicked out, but some small things in the end. It'll be a few chapters until then. I haven't even started with my main idea for the story. Just read and review and I'll come to my plot.

**II. Living with the dark side**

The next day, Harry came running into the meeting room, while Voldemort was in a meeting.

„Get your annoying people of me. Their saying I need new cloth, a new hairstyle and lessons on my behaviour!" The dark cloaked group in the hall was stunned. Just right then came Bellatrix and Malfoy rushing into the hall. Bellatrix grumbled something about green dark cloth and longer hair would do. While Malfoy tried to explain to Bellatrix where they were.

„Why are you running around and interrupting my meeting?" Voldemort asked anger clearly to be heard in his voice. Bellatrix blinked and looked around, then if she just realised where they were she bowed.

„My Lord, we wanted to change the appearance of Potter so he is worthy to be standing in the same room as you. Look at him, he is too thin, his clothes are too big and his hair is a mess." She said, still bowing low. The dark lord chuckled and looked at Potter who was now standing behind him.

„I am not too thin and the next person who says I am will be kicked." Potter said and then Fenir Grindelwald had him captured.

„You are too thin Potter, look at you. We can see your rips!" he said but at the same time Harry somehow managed to free himself and tackled Fenir.

„Maybe I am thin, but I like my hair." Potter was now pouting. But it was no use. Bellatrix used a spell and let his hair grow longer and put it into a braid, while Malfoy was working on Potter's eyes. When they were finished everyone in the hall gasped. Potter looked good, no scratch that. He looked sexy, even better than Malfoy. The only thing that didn't fit to his new appearance were his clothes.

„Go take him shopping. But don't interrupt my meeting when you come back!" Voldemort said. He couldn't look at Harry. That Boy just looked too sexy and if Potter didn't go soon he wouldn't be able to control his body.

When they came back Harry was stressed out and laying on Voldemorts chair in the Meeting Hall. He was wearing a dark greenish shirt, black pants and a black cape with gold and silver strains on it. Sitting there he seemed to be asleep but as Voldemort stepped near the chair Harry opened his eyes.

"I knew it was you Tom. Only you, Snape and Malfoy can walk this silently." Potter smiled tiredly. "You know, they are really some freaks. Telling me to eat more. They behave like they are my parents."

"Well, I think they adopted you into their hearts. They are worried about you. And don't forget you chose to come. Now get off my chair and eat dinner with me. I want to talk to you. And you said you only wanted to talk in privat." They walked to the dining room where they met Lucius, Draco, Bellatrix and Fenir.

"It seems you have invited people to listen in." Potter said raising his right eyebrow.

"Yes, I invited them so that you wouldn't be afraid and just to be safe if I should lose my nerves. We don't want to anger you away." the dark lord said almost smiling at Potter, but only almost. They ate their food in silence, only sometimes a cloaked person would appear and whisper things into the ear of the dark lord. To Harry's surprise they seemed to believe that he couldn't hear what they were telling Tom. But Harry had good ears. He had never told anyone about it and it came in handy at some times. The information he heard weren't really interesting, half of them he knew already and the rest was just rubbish – made-up stuff just to please their lord. Harry hoped, that Tom didn't believed those false in information. Because if he actually did Harry had to reconsider if he really wanted to hang around here. Tom wouldn't be any better than the old fool Dumbledore. So he tried pointing it to Tom after they finished dinner. They were sitting now in a living room in front of a fire.

"Tom, how do you know that your followers aren't lying to you? Or worse making up some information just to please you?" he hoped it wasn't too offending to ask.

" Well, let's see. Most of them are afraid of me. So those wouldn't dare lie to me. The rest, well I sense it if someone wants to lie. You know I am good at legilimence. Why do you ask? Are you trying to figure out if you could lie to me?" Now it was the dark lords turn to raise his right eyebrow, well yes he had now a face that made him look like a twenty year old Tom.

"Why would I lie? It's too much trouble. And I was just curious. I happen to have heard some of those information your followers were telling you about. And I know that some of them, let me put it so. They weren't the truth, as well as not real. They made them up or heard those from someone who knows that the person is a Death Eater." Harry tried to sound as if it wasn't all so important.

"What? Made up?" Tom got up walked over to Potter glared at him and stormed out of the room. The others started to breathe again. "What? Did I do something wrong?" Potter asked the others.

"No. Nothing is wrong. You just said to the dark lord that you were listening in his information he thought were not to be heard by us. And also telling him that some of those information are made up! You can be lucky he didn't use the cruciatus on you!" Lucius said and stormed out of the room after his master.

"Well I just wanted to know if he was the same as the old fool. And If he really didn't know this than I have to say he is and I would like to go. I give you three days to convince me of the opposite!" Now Potter stormed out and to the library, the only place he knew where it was and how he could get there on his own. And by the way, he enjoyed reading books of all kinds. Not like in school. In school he was supposed to read books, books he almost knew as his own hand. He found an interesting title and took the book and placed himself in front of the fire onto the couch. Harry fell asleep in no time. Draco found him laying on the couch with a book in his hands. Harry was almost through and Draco doubted that Harry had had read the book somewhere else before. It wasn't really as if Harry had read for hours. To be honest he had two hours and then Draco was ordered to look if Harry was still there. Draco wondered if Harry had been this eager reading books from the beginning. Because it didn't look like it in school. But he could be wrong. Maybe Harry had performed being the innocent Gryffindor for the world. He decided he needed to ask Potter some questions when Potter was awake.

Harry woke up the next morning laying in a really comfortable bed. And he felt really good just laying in it and not opening his eyes or even moving. But then he smelled something really delicious. And then he heard footsteps coming towards him. Potter opened his eyes and formed a spell in his head when he saw that it was just Draco bringing him some coffee. Draco smiled at Potter, just for a second he saw something really frightening in Potters eyes but as Potter recognized him it left the eyes and Draco saw the normal mask Potter wore while he was around others. Draco knew that it was a mask, because he had seen him sleeping and he had heard of his father that Potter could look really relaxed if he had fun being around people.

"Here some coffee. Thought you might like some. See you always drinking coffee with milk and one sugar at breakfast." Draco said and gave Harry the mug.

"Thanks. How did I end up in this really comfortable bed? Last I know I was reading a good book in the library. And how come I didn't wake up when you moved me into this room?"

"Oh, that's simple. My father used a silence spell so you wouldn't be disturbed by us. The dark lord said that he saw you in the meeting hall looking rather tired. We decided to move you to one of the guest rooms." Harry had gotten out of bed and looked now around for some clothes to wear.

"The clothes they bought you are in the next room. This here is the sleeping room, then the left door leads to the bathroom, the door in the middle leads to the closet with your stuff in it and the door on the right leads to the hallway. There are guards in front who will bring you to the dining room from yesterday for breakfast. You should hurry, the dark lord doesn't like to wait long. I would say you have around thirty minutes to take a shower and get dressed." Draco said and walked out of the room.

'How am I supposed to do this all in thirty minutes? Oh well, better start and if I'm not ready then they just have to wait for me. They were the ones telling me to have long hair. And what can I do if I haven't a clue how to manage my hair?' Harry moved to the closet and took some comfy and good looking robes out. Then he went to the bathroom and took a long hot shower. As he was drying his hair he heard people talking outside in the sleeping room. It was quiet but he was able to understand it anyhow.

"The dark lords waiting."

"I know. I told Potter that he had thirty minutes.", Draco said to the other man.

"Then we should tell Potter that he is late." The other man sounded impatient and it seemed as if he didn't know how dangerous it would be for himself if he was to disturb Harry right now. Even without a wand Harry was strong.

"You shouldn't go in there. What if he is naked? Or worse doing something we don't want to see?" Draco said panic coming into his voice.

"Don't be a baby. It's not like you haven't seen a man naked and doing it. Anyway I'll open this door now." As the man said it Harry was trying to dry his hair and Harry knew that the man would suffer while trying to open the door. Magically or not. At the thought a smile crept up his face.

"Ouch! What the fuck! Ouch! Ouch! Stop that you little piece of shit monkey.!" the other man yelled. Harry smiled to himself. The spell had worked. His monkey was protecting him. Well he just put his monkey amulet on the door and hexed it so every person who wanted to get in without permission would be attacked by it. Harry heard them firing spell after spell at the monkey. When it went quiet he decided to step outside. Smiling he saw his monkey on top of the man and Draco hiding at the door.

"What did you do? You're not supposed to be able to do magic." the man spat out which earned him a smack from the monkey on the head.

"Dean. Let the man be. He has suffered enough by being beaten by you." Potter said and pointing the monkey to go back to his amulet.

"And for you. I don't know who you are. But never underestimate me. What if I don't have my wand at me. I usually only use it at school were people expect me to use it. Don't tell me Voldemort has never done any wandless magic in front of you!" Potter said, the man was shuddering hearing the Dark Lords name spoken so casually by this boy who was standing in front of him.

"Draco, I haven't got a clue on how to spell my hair like Bella did. Can you do something about it?"

Now the man was even more surprised. He was being ignored by this insolent boy, as if he wasn't even there. He got up and pointed his wand at Potter who turned to the man looking at him with a look asking him if he really wanted to do what he was about to do. And this got the man even more angrier.

"You insolent boy. How dare you attack me, ignore me and then underestimate me!" he screamed and fired a cruciatus at Potter. Potter just pointed his index finger at the man and reflected the spell. The spell hit the man, it wasn't strong but it did its job perfectly. At this moment the guards came into the room and saw the man on the floor. They thought about what to do. The Dark Lord told them to protect Potter and to listen to him. One then decided to ask what happened.

"Well, this man was foolish enough to try to force me out of the bathroom when I wasn't even finished. Then he foolishly insulted me and underestimated me and shot a cruciatus at me which I reflected back to him." Potter said gesturing Draco to help with his hair and moving out of the room.

Arriving twenty minutes late they walked into the dining room. Voldemort was sitting on the table looking ready to kill the first person to say a wrong word.

"Well Tom. Excuse me for being late. I had some trouble with this damn long hair, Bellatrix never taught me the spells required for it and then one of you man was a fool and attacked me after somehow getting angry and screaming that I insulted him. But really I haven't a clue why he was angry." Tom jumped up. He was halfway to Potter when he understood what Potter had said.

"Who attacked you? And I will let your tardiness slip this time."

"What I wasn't tardy. If you forgot it. I am NOT one of your followers." Potter was getting angry and Lucius jumped and took the left arm of the Dark Lord and indicated him to stop. It wasn't good to make Potter angry and Lucius tried to show his lord his thoughts with his eyes and a look at Potter. The Dark Lord seemed to understand and calmed himself. When he turned around he saw Potter sitting at the table looking at him. Then they heard a stomach growl. Potter flushed a little.

"Well, sorry. But I am hungry and if you don't want to eat then be it. I'll start now." Voldemort thought that this boy was rather arrogant or really blind of his surroundings. Didn't Potter knew he was in his enemy's lair? Wandless? As if sensing the Lords mood Lucius started to avert the attention from Potter to himself.

"So my lord. What to you plan to do today? We successfully did all the request you gave us. Potter is here and all your men are at standby. Ready to do whatever you want them to do."

"Ah yes, well I wanted to have a nice walk with our Harry there. Harry you don't mind. Do you?" Harry looked Tom into his eyes trying to read in them what Tom wanted to achieve while walking with him. But Tom had a mask on and Harry wasn't able to read his face.

"Sure, is there a lake near? Then we could also enjoy the nice weather and go swimming." True he liked swimming. It was like his second nature after flying. Only he knew why he was good in flying and all those things. Having the ability to change into almost every animal he wanted to. And on the end of the summer holidays he would turn seventeen and come off age, and also coming into his inheritance. Last year while his "friends" and him researched many things he found out about him being the next prince of the elves, not the house elves but the real elves who aren't living openly.

As they walked Voldemort was reluctant to ask Potter any questions, he didn't want to annoy the boy with his interest in information only he could give. But as he knew nothing good comes from waiting too long.

"Harry. I assume it is now a private time without anyone interrupting us."

"Hm, I have to agree. So I guess you want to ask me some questions? And not spoil it when we are swimming?"

"Yes, well how to start? As you are already here with me willingly I have no need to invade Hogwarts. But it would be better to know about all the wards of the school."

"You know, that wasn't really a question. But if I remember correctly there are only three people who know about all the wards of the school. The old fool, the minister of magic and oh who was that again? Ah yes it was Bill Weasley. Because of his knowledge. I would say you should try it with Bill. But don't hurt him. He has to give this information to you willingly. He was one of the only ones who liked me truly because of who I am and not for my fame. In fact he was the older brother I never had."

They were now able to see the lake in front of them so Voldemort had to think fast of which question to ask next. But there was no question, only those which would in this state insult Potter or annoy him. He thought 'I have to show him that he can trust me even more and maybe that works if I can help him finding his mate. I know that he is not only a mere wizard, I believe he has a mate and only this person will make him happy. Oh how I hate this word.'

"Do you like the view of this lake? I learned here how to swim."

"Well it's nice and so but it can't rival the view of Hogwarts lake. Did you know Tom? I love swimming."

Potter said and jumped into the lake. He had changed out of his clothes while he had talked to Tom. The dark Lord didn't join him. He preferred to be on land and sat down under a tree.

The boy looked like he was a fish or maybe a merman. Swimming, diving and then surfacing. And then the boy was out of sight. 'Great, now I have to save the boy-who-lived or else I would never get all those information.'

**Meanwhile in the water**

Harry had seen a merman swim in the depth of the lake and he had decided to swim down, well he could now be under water the whole day. On the last day of school he had learnt a spell which helped him underwater. As he dived deeper into the lake he couldn't see a lot anymore, it was dark and many plants hindered the view. But eventually he got to an open space where a village was. It looked really amazing, almost like he thought Atlantis looked like. And then just before he could enter the village/city the merman whom he saw earlier swam towards Harry and stopped right in front of him.

"Get away, humans are not permitted entrance to our city!" the merman told him and made a gesture which underlined his statement. Wait. How come Harry understood what the merman had said?

"Err, well okay. If you won't let me in I can swim back to the surface and behave like I never saw your city or even you." Harry pouted and turned. The merman's mouth was wide open. In his whole life did he never got to know a human who could understand him or even talk to him. Just as Harry wanted to swim up did the merman got a hold of his arm and turned Harry around.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't know you could speak merman. Stay. It is a rule to show humans who can understand us the city."

**Above the water three hours later**

Voldemort was still panicking and contemplating what to do. He had send a patronus to Malfoy Sr. And Lucius arrived here twenty minutes later gasping for air. But even when Malfoy was there they had no idea what to do. Neither knew what had happened to Potter. They only knew that if Potter was dead because he couldn't breathe any more his body would float somewhere on the surface but there was no body. The only solution to what that boy was doing was that the boy had decided to dive to the ground of the lake. Only god knew what had caught that boys attention for doing so.

They were about to call all the death eaters to jump into the lake and go look for Potter when Lucius saw something shimmering in the water. And finally Potter surfaced. He had a wide grin on his face but as soon as he saw the two man standing on the beach with worry written all over their faces the grin disappeared. He waved to them. Hoping he could limit the worst damage of his actions. Hoping for a scolding but not too harsh. As he walked towards his clothes he saw that Malfoy was staring at him holding a towel. The towel was probably for him so he grabbed it and went on to put his clothes on. After five minutes of Potter ignoring the men to his best he turned and faced them. Voldemort took that as a sign to start his scolding, or whatever it was.

"What did you think you were doing? Vanishing like this for almost four hours into the depth of the lake and then surfacing and behaving like you just swam around the lake?" Voldemort almost shouted. But only almost, because it wouldn't be good for him if his followers would hear him worrying over Potter.

"Did you know that merman live in this lake?" He wanted to see how far he could go before Voldemort decided to explode. Voldemort blinked, opened his mouth but closed it again and just stormed away to the mansion leaving Potter and Malfoy alone.

"It seems he didn't. But Potter." Lucius started and sneered for what he would say next. "Did you know that he was really worried over you? And I would be a little more sensitive about what you tell him about his followers or his property." And with this Malfoy left Potter standing alone by the lake.

'What is it with these people. First they hate you. Then after they spent maybe two days with you they start to worry. They aren't some pregnant women who have a problem with their mood, or are they?'

And so the day ended.

A/N: Like always, I would like some reviews. Bad and good. If you see mistakes please point it out. If you liked it tell me and if you don't like it then just stop reading and spend time reading things you like. And if there are questions concerning the plot or even ideas of what you would like to see review, please.


	3. The Birthday and the Inheritance

A/N: Yay chapter 3. Thanks for the reviews. They made my work a little more fun. Well this isn't as long as the last one, but things get interesting in here. So enjoy. Ray

BIG THANKS goes to Emmi Sophie who as always is betaing and giving me support!

**III. The birthday and the inheritance**

Sitting in his room on the bed reading the book from last time he couldn't help it. But he had the feeling that he had forgotten something. Now if he just could remember what that was it would help him to actually concentrate on the book. Deciding that it didn't do him any good to stare at the book he reluctantly closed it and went to his desk. On his way to the desk he glanced towards the clock. The first time he saw the clock he wondered why there was a clock hanging over the desk in a mansion of a wizard. But now he was glad for the clock. It told him that it was almost midnight. Come to think of it. Which day was today? He couldn't remember. The weeks he had spent with the Dursleys were boring as hell and he had lost track of time just after the first week of summer holiday. So it would be no surprise if his birthday was tomorrow. He would soon now. He was only mere seconds away from the next day. He usually got owls right after midnight from his friends. And as it was his seventeenth birthday he would come into his inheritance. Which he wasn't sure of what it would be any more. Because if Hermoine was right and he was a Royal Elf and the prince wouldn't the Royal Elves have contacted him years ago? The clock turned to midnight and with the new day came enormous pain which soured through his whole body. Just before he lost consciousness he saw the owls waiting for him.

Later the day he woke up from shouting.

"Draco, who is this? Where is Potter? And since when are Royal Elfs appearing out of nowhere?" that was Lucius shouting. A Malfoy shouting? Interesting. Malfoys don't shout. Harry decided to open his eyes and make a retort to Lucius shouting.

"Since when do Malfoys shout in front of non family people?" Harry could see now the two blonds standing on either side of his bed. One house elf was standing at the door, unsure of what to do. Lucius turned his face towards the elf.

"Potter is that you?" Potter moved his head, yes.

"What happened? You're a Royal Elf." Potter moved his hands to his face, staring at the color. His hands were of a pale color. Yesterday his hands and body were tanned and now he was as pale as a ghost, no scratch that. He was as pale as a vampire. Royal Elf, eh, than he had to have pointy ears. His hands moved to his ears. There he had pointy ears. Okay that was strange, first he felt pain then lost consciousness and then when he woke up he was a Royal Elf. He needed to know what had changed.

On his way to the bathroom he almost knocked Lucius to the ground. Okay, that was definitely strange. Just yesterday you were you and then you wake up and you look like this. His eyes were shining in his forest green eyes, he didn't need his glasses that was something positive. His cheekbones were now more prominent and his hair was longer and looked like silk. Even more than the hair of the Malfoys. He was now a bit taller, compared to Lucius he was the same height.

'So what to do now?' he thought and then he remembered the owls. The owls had left but they had put the letters on his desk. He looked through them. The letters were mainly from his wanna be friends Hermoine and Ron, as well as from Remus, the Weasley parents and twins. But he didn't open them. Only one letter caught his eyes. It was a thick letter and the parchment as he opened the letter was of really high quality.

_Dear Harry James Potter,_

_as you may have noticed by now you are a Royal Dark Elf. You're real name is Cassian Jeron Sebald Lythem the heir of the house of Lythem as well as the next king of the Royal Dark Elfs. You're mothers name was Zynthia Laureen Lythem and you're fathers name was Jeron Sebald Lythem. You may wonder now who is writing to you. I am the counselor of the king and I was the best friend of your father. I was asked by your parents to contact you when you reached the age of seventeen and to help you afterwards through the coming struggles. But now to more important things._

_Your parents decided to give you to a family outside our realm, as you would have not survived for long. Many were against your father, there were many assassination attempts even before you were born. Lily Potter and James Potter were happy to take you as their own son. And nobody thought that a certain human Dark Lord would be attempting to kill the Potter family. I was relieved when I heard you were not killed and that the relatives of Lily Potter took you in._

_You are probably wondering why I didn't try to contact you earlier, but as I said I was asked to contact you only when you reached your seventeenth birthday and I had to swear to your parents to keep that promise. As it seems I can't explain everything in a letter. It would be better that we meet. I have placed a port key in the letter. It will activate when you say 'Lythem will shine'. You may take some things with you as I don't know how long it will take me to explain everything to you. And you may take one or two humans with you as I know that you may want some friends with you._

_I await you in two days._

_Yours sincerely_

_Gaius Geberd Ventus_

_(counselor of the king, member of the senate)_

Lucius and Draco Malfoy were reading the letter over his shoulder and as they too finished their eyes widened. Draco tried to say something but nothing came out of his mouth and so it looked like he imitated a fish. Lucius had his blank calculating mask on his face. Harry didn't know any more what he should think or do, his whole world was turned over. He just got to know that Lily and James Potter weren't his real parents, that his real parents probably were assassinated because some people didn't like their policy's and that some stranger wanted to meet him and explain everything. Yeah he really should meet this Ventus for he may know the answer to his questions. Harry just hoped that Ventus wasn't a person like Dumbledork who liked to manipulate others or use him to gain more respect among those politicians. Great his life got even more complicated now. Lucius was the first to snap out of whatever he was thinking.

"Well, we should head to breakfast. It's almost 9am and the Dark Lord wanted to eat breakfast at 9." that snapped the other two out of their musings. As they entered the dining room, Voldemort wanted to celebrate Harrys Birthday with his followers, the room went silent. It was a wise move that the Malfoys had entered before him or else he would have been cursed first thing. As it was the two blonds were supposed to bring him, so Harry watched as Voldemort tried to figure out what happened. The only conclusion Voldemort could think of was that Harry inherited his Royal Dark Elf blood and changed his appearance. Well Harry did hope that Tom would figure this out himself and would need no further explanations. Voldemorts eyes narrowed and took Harrys form in.

"Well, well, well, this is rather interesting. I didn't know the Potter family had once bred with Royal Dark Elfs. Care to enlighten us?"

"They didn't, but if you wish to know then I think it would be better to talk after breakfast. Any how I even have to tell you something different." Harry said and sat down to grab the first fruit he found.

After breakfast Voldemort, the Malfoys and Harry went to the study, the study being the only room where no Death Eaters were allowed, well except Malfoy. Voldemort irked to know the answer to the newest puzzle concerning Potter and sat on the couch in front of the fireplace, this couch looked uncomfortable but it was really comfortable. Harry sat on the chair on the right and the Malfoys sat on the couch to the left. The Dark Lord looked Harry in the eyes, searching for something as he was not able to break into Potters mind. Harry took it as a signal that Voldemort was listening.

"You probably already know it, but today is my birthday and with it came my inheritance. As I woke up from shouting, I believe Lucius and Draco thought that I was replaced by someone and that I was not myself but an imposter. Anyhow, I was surprised about my inheritance too and after a few moments to gather my thoughts I saw my birthday letters on the desk. Shuffling through them I found a letter from some guy named Gaius Ventus. Ventus explained who my parents were and what I am and what position I hold in the nation of Elfs. He also invited me and two friends of mine to his place." here Harry paused to let the information sink in and give him time to comprehend what will happen later on. They were quiet for a few minutes until Voldemort looked up again into the eyes of Harry.

"So you're not really Harry Potter. What's your real name then?" Harry didn't know what he had expected. Did he expect Voldemort to shout? Or to ask if this was a joke? Well no, but him asking what his real name is wasn't even close to what he thought possible.

"Err, well Ventus wrote that my full name is Cassian Jeron Sebald Lythem and that I am the heir to the house of Lythem as well as the next king of the Royal Dark Elfs." Harry hoped he hadn't told Voldemort to much. Not that Tom would start thinking of using him in his quest against muggles, muggle-borns and the so called 'blood traitors'.

"The king? And you can take two people with you?" he stated, well those questions were only rhetorical and didn't need to be answered. Voldemort decided to be a little bit more forward.

"Did you already decide who you'll take with you? If not, I would say it is safe to take Lucius and Draco with you." Harry and Lucius knew that Voldemort tried to hide the demand behind the words but failed. Only Draco didn't know that this was a demand and not a well meant question out of curiosity.

"You are lucky Tom, I already decided whom I take with me. And even luckier because your wish will be fulfilled even without you demanding it!" Harry said, reminding everyone in the study that Potter was not one of Voldemorts followers but someone staying with them on his own account.

Harry and Draco spent some time afterwards fling outside and playing Quidditch, well they let the training snitch free and tried to race after it. In the end Harry won 5 out of 5 times and Draco started to get annoyed so they decided to go inside again.

Draco wanted to show Harry some books he might not have read yet, especially the books on Royal Dark Elfs and so they spent the two hours before Dinner in the library.

* * *

A/N: Soooo? Any questions? Did you like it? Did I write rubbish? Tell me with your review.

As a side note I don't know when I'll be updating next, as I am moving this Weekend from my hometown to where I'll be going to University and attend some classes before the new term. And I don't know how my Internet will work there, if it works...


	4. The Meeting with Ventus

A/N: Yeah, sorry that I am updating late. But well my muse decided to skip me on this chapter. So if you find any mistakes in the grammar or spelling I would appreciate any critisism. And I hope you like it. - Ray -

**4. Meeting ****with**** Ventus**

Harry was anxious. Today was the day he would meet Ventus and his future. What would happen, he didn't know. His luggage was packed and he was now walking around in his room. Only 20 minutes and then he, Lucius and Draco would use the portkey Ventus had sent with the letter to get to the Realm of the Elves.

Now he only had to find Lucius and Draco, they should have been here 10 minutes ago. Did Tom get a hold on them and was lecturing them? No, probably not. Tom was probably even more anxious than Harry, because if Harry really liked it there or would change his opinion of Tom than Tom had no guarantee that Harry would come back. And he wanted Harry on his side, not on any other side or having him being neutral. That would be no good for him.

So Tom had tried yesterday and this morning to give Harry a good impression of himself. Doing everything he could think of to get on Harry's good side. It was amusing, really. And if this would not be such a serious topic he could have laughed a lot. But Tom only wanted him on the 'Dark side' so that the upcoming war would go as Voldemort wanted it.

He should stop thinking about such things. Now he had only 10 minutes to find them. Well, as time is not to be used unwise he just cast a 'point me' spell and followed the directions to the study where he found Lucius and Draco sitting on the couch and Voldemort standing in front of them holding a book and reading out of it.

"Hey Tom, I don't want to be rude. But could you stop whatever you're doing? We are supposed to portkey in 5 minutes and those gentlemen need to grab their stuff and be on their way." As Harry said this all three went pale. After a few seconds Lucius and Draco were running out of the room and left Harry and Tom standing alone in the study. Tom straighten himself and looked at Harry.

"So, ... , look after those two and try to not get killed by anyone." Tom said after a few awkward seconds of staring.

"Sure will. Do you want me to write to you if this meeting will last more than two days?" Harry asked. Just to be safe so that where ever this portkey brought them that no Death Eater or Voldemort would follow.

"I would prefer that Lucius would owl me, but if you wish you can owl me too." Harry nodded.

"I'll owl when I've got the time and nerv then." and with this he left the study and went to meet the Malfoys in the foyer.

* * *

Realm of the Elves - Ventus garden

They were portkeyed to a wonderful wide garden with a lake and a forest on either side of them. In front was the house, well manor of Ventus. Behind them was more forest. Someone came out of the manor, as the person got closer to them, they could see that he had long white hair, a slim figure and he was moving with grace, like a panther just before it got it's prey. The elf was now standing in front of them and put his left hand over his heart as a kind of greeting.

"It is an honor to meet you prince. We waited long for this day. My name is Lucinius Lucolus and I am the secretary of Gaius Geberd Ventus. Let me guide you through the manor and to the living room."

Lucinius led them through various corridors which were decorated with rich paintings, statues and many different kind of art works from muggles, elves, wizards, goblins and so on. Finally after eight turns and over three dozen doors they entered a wide room. On one side was a sitting area with comfy looking furniture, on the other side were shelves loaded with books and in the furthest side from the entrance was a fire place where another elf was sitting on a couch in front of the fire.

"Master Ventus, prince Cassian and his friends have arrived." Lucinius greeted Ventus and introduced them. Ventus got up and came over to Harry and looked him in the eyes.

"It is my pleasure to see you your highness in good health. Would you like us to sit down? I could answer the first questions before dinner." he said and gestured to the sitting area. Harry or Cassian now thought that Ventus had a little bit of the same demanding tone like Voldemort just better hidden and with less arrogance. He could also literary feel the aura of authority flowing from Ventus.

In 20 minutes Ventus had described Cassians real parents and then looked at the clock and back to Cassian.

"I think, now that you're going to be public prince Cassian that you need appropriate cloths. Emilie!" the last he shouted and another elf, a female, appeared.

"Help prince Cassian to new cloths befitting his title and bring him afterwards to the dinning room."

"Yes Senator Ventus. Would you please follow me, prince Cassian?"

* * *

After dinner which mainly only dished vegetables and food without meat, they sat down in the study where Ventus sat behind his desk. On the desk were some letters, as well as single papers and two piles of papers and letters.

Harry sat in front of Ventus. He wore dark green robes, the rims were stitched with golden emblems of leafs.

"Well, your parents left you quite something. But they knew that only someone who is capable should inherit the kingdom. Therefor you have to pass some trials. What trials I am not allowed to tell you as of yet. But let me tell you, each trial even if it seems pointless has something to do with being king over a kingdom or even more than a kingdom. A king needs to have some certain characteristics. A king can't be created over night, no, a king has to learn to be a king. Hence your parents decided that you should attend from now on a school not known to wizards and witches but known to all other creatures." here Ventus paused and gave Cassian a flyer describing a school called Baquest.

"So, the trials I have to pass will be within my school years at Baquest?" he asked.

"Yes and no. Most of them will be. They expect you to pass all your classes and demand you to take on a class about battle tactics and they want you to master as many languages you can within those years. You will find that speaking many tongues will help you in school and later in life even if you're not the king of a country." Cassian nodded in agreement, speaking many languages would help.

"To learn those languages, do I get a teacher in privat? Learning out of books would not be effective. As reading doesn't allow you to converse with others."

"Yes, your teacher will arrive tomorrow. He'll ask you where you'll stay until school starts and then arrange dates and places. He'll also teach you some things you should know as a prince and the history of your country. And maybe things you want to know. When school starts you'll have to arrange time between school and homework. Now seeing that it is already late, I wish you a good night. Emilie?"

"Yes Senator Ventus?"

"Show our guest and prince Cassian their rooms."

"If you would follow me." She bowed and left the room with Harry, Lucius and Draco. On their way Emilie explained to them that they shouldn't leave the house at night. And if, then only with her or with another elf. Seeing that the realm of the elves wasn't a safe place for humans or elves who didn't know a thing about this realm.

Harry was shown to his rooms first and Lucius and Draco wished him a good night. Lucius sat down at the desk and started to write the letter to the Dark Lord. Never noticing that his son secretly left their rooms.

* * *

Draco had decided that he needed fresh air and seeing that on his way to the garden he didn't see anyone he just went outside thinking that in only five minutes nothing bad should happen.

How wrong he could be with his thoughts he would figure out when he was walking along side the manor. It was a nice warm summer night. The moon was shining upon him and showing him his surroundings. He had to think about so many things. First was that Harry would go to another school, where no humans could go to. Second on his list was the fact that Harry was a prince, imagine Harry bloody Potter, his nemesis and rival since school started was now his friend and would be a king someday. And then there was his business with the Dark Lord, should he ask to be made Harrys observer? No, he probably should just hint that it would be better to have someone near him.

As he was thinking so strong he never saw or heard the shadow reaching him and when the shadow reached him he didn't know what happend. Draco was attacked right in front of the doors of the manor. And when the shadow left there was a loud whining sound heard from in front of the manor. As well as screams of agonising pain.

* * *

A/N: Reviews would be great, of any kind. Okay I take that any back. Nothing like bashing, please.


	5. Change in life

A/N: A friend of mine told me that I often used the word slim to describe my characters. Well I will try to reduce the use of words like slim and the like and to focus more on the cloth, the face and the surroundings. If I offended some people with the overuse of the word, then I am really sorry, I didn't mean it to be offending. -Ray-

**5. The beginning of a new life**

When Harry heard the scream he immediatly knew that something had happend to Draco. What he couldn't even imagine of what had happend when he rushed out of his rooms and to the entrance of the manor. There he saw how two elves carried Draco, who looked even more pale then before. On his neck he could see a bite, a bite of a vampire. He knew that Draco had been outside, probably without a guard. And as luck was never on your side in the few moments you needed it, he was outside and someone had to attack him.

Lucius and Narcissa wouldn't be happy about their only heir becoming a vampire. Having a vampire as an heir as a pure-blood family wasn't something to be done. And he really shouldn't worry about such trivial things when Draco was in pain. Setting his focus on Draco he looked up just in time to see blond hair moving fast towards the room Draco was now lying in. How was he supposed to tell Voldemort about this? And what is happening inside this room? He tried to get in but some elf told him to stay outside, an elf who reminded him of Madame Pomfrey, just stronger and older. Now he would not be able to sleep, having to remember old days in the infirmary in Hogwarts. Then again without knowing if Draco would survive the turning he wouldn't be able to sleep anyway. Seeing that he would not accomplish anything while pacing around in front of the closed door, he decided to go to the library and do some reading on vampires. Knowledge on the topic would probably prove to be good. And if Draco survived it then Cassian would have a vampire as a friend. Helping Draco understand what it means to be one would not only improve their friendship, no it would also make sure that Draco would not give away important information about him, Voldemort or even his parents.

All he knew about vampires was that they would never do something for you without receiving something in return. They loved to make deals. Now, here was the thing, knowing that they love deals is one point, but knowing how to form a deal without selling yourself to them is another point. If you were so unlucky to sell yourself to them then you had to do or say whatever they wanted. Not including things which were sworn on your magic. Because that was fault proven. No one could tell the secrets you swore on your magic to keep to yourself and people who shared the same secret with you. The magic was the block, it didn't allow you to tell those things and if someone was ever to ignore those blocks that person would die. If it was someone attacking the mind, then the attacker would feel extreme pain and eventually if that person was weak would also die. Okay, so Voldemort was safe, but the Malfoys and Cassian weren't.

Searching the endless shelves full of books he soon found the section on vampires. What surprised him was the fact that some books were cast to the end, it seemed they were wrong or not useful. And the others were standing together sorted in themes on vampires. He took one book about the culture, one history and one specific book named "Dealings with vampires: The guide of how to form a deal which will benefit you and not the vampire" from someone called Elan Peinkofer. Whoever it was, Cassian was glad that someone wrote a book about deals with vampires. Sitting down on a chair in front of a desk that stood just beside the fireplace and in a safe distance away from the books he decided to start with the history.

* * *

Draco awoke the next morning with a sore body and with many worried eyes looking down to him. He couldn't remember how he got to this bed or why his parents and a healer were looking at him worriedly. While trying to wake up fully he felt that his body felt stronger and lighter. He felt fresh, almost new, expect from the soreness he felt really great. So why where they looking worried? He tried to sit up, but his father shot him a look that clearly said: Stay the fuck down!. So he stayed down.

"What happend?" Draco asked sheepishly. His parents eyes widened and they kept quiet. Only now did the reality hit them, they understood now that their son was a vampire. But how do you explain to someone you love that he is a vampire. The healer knew that the parents of the boy wouldn't be able to tell him anything yet, so he took the sad duty to tell the boy.

"Human, no, hm. Boy late last night you were attacked by a vampire and as a result from that encounter you were turned and are a vampire yourself now." Dracos facial features were frozen. A vampire. A vampire?

"How did a vampire get inside the garden and why did he attack me?" Draco screamed loudly. Just in that moment Cassian was let inside the room.

"Draco calm down. Screaming will not help you get anywhere. Besides I already did some research for you so that you'll have no problems to be a vampire. As to how the vampire got onto the estate, is still a mystery. The estate is guarded with guards and many strong and old wards. It should be impossible to infiltrate it." Cassian said while he moved to the bed and sat down onto a chair to the left side of the bed. The healer, Dracos parents and Draco looked at him with surprise. They couldn't believe that the former Potter Boy could archieve so much in just a few hours. As one they opened their mouths to protest.

"Potter", "Prince", "Cassian" was shouted out of four mouths and mixed together so that he only heard 'Poian' which caused him to chuckle.

"Relax, I know most of you don't even expect me to be able to read a thick and heavy book, but I am capable of a lot of things you never thought possible in combination with me." He took a book out of his pocket and handed it to Draco. "When you've finished this book you should be able to get along with other vampires without risking anything. As for more information I'll prepare a book for you. There aren't many books about them and most of the books just talk about how great they are. So that you don't have to read through crap I decided to gather all the information I got and will get and put it in one book which I will copy twice. One for you and your parents and one for Voldie and the original will stay with me." Cassian had surprised them and thrown off their one sided prejudices about him. He took a look at the time and almost jumped while he realised that his teacher should be here any minute. Surprising them again he jumped up and ran out of the room with lighting speed.

So the daily routine of learning had begun. Their goal was it to be ready for school in two month when the new school term started.

* * *

A/N: Yay finished. It took me a while but I finished this chapter. Many things have changed in my life so the goal to post every two weeks has changed to post every month once at least. Hope you'll like it. Read and Review. Have fun. -Ray-


	6. Chaotic start

A/N: So yeah another chapter done. It really took me a while but I had some really annoying stuff to do for university. And all those other things an author normally has. I enjoyed reading your reviews and would like to keep getting some. They were one of the reasons I kept on trying to write. - Ray -

**VI. The chaotic start of school**

Cassian waited in the foyer for the ever late coming Draco. Draco wanted to look perfect, especially since he was a new vampire who was just recently turned. The turning was not planned and the clan which the offender belonged to had helped Draco in everything. He now knew all the ceremonial stuff a vampire needed to know and even the languages. Well the languages most of them spoke. Cassian could now speak some too. He had started with the language of the elves, then the vampires, the werewolves and the goblins and many was the final day of their preparations. They wanted to go to Diagon Alley ang get the money Cassian's parents had placed ther for him and afterwards they wanted to go shopping in the Realm of the Elves. But if Draco wouldn't come soon they would be late for shopping and Draco himself had told him to be on time. Cassian asked himself if every person of pureblood heritage and parentage was this fixated on their outer appearance. Just then Draco came from the shadows behind him wanting to surprise Cassian but Cassian was prepared and would never be surprised by Dracos shadow walking.

"So are you finally ready? Or do I have to wait all day?" Cassian mock asked him. Draco pouted and walked out of the door, inviting Cassian silently to follow him.

The goblins were really helpful this time. As they saw who Cassian was and that he could speak their tongue they did everything he wanted and showed him his possibilities and all the things he owned as well as what things were sponsored by him and his family. Most of the money which was spent for charity went to Hogwarts but as Cassian asked for what purpose he almost went there to kill Dumbledor himself. But only almost because cutting the money flow was more effective than just killing him. If he cut the money Dumbledor would know that he was alive and free to do what he wanted or he would conclude that his Golden Boy was now sponsoring the Dark Side. It didn't matter because he would go to a different school from tomorrow on and that for the next three years. And after he graduates he planned to shock the wizarding world and show them that there are elve, vampire and werewolf communities that were more modern and effective and open for new things than theirs. Then they would need to change their view of the world to equality among every magical thing in the magical world. Then they would need to pay the house elfs money for the work. How Hermoine would react if she knew what he had planned. But as of now she would think him gone missing or cooperating with the Dark Side.

Walking out of Gringotts through the portal which was connected to the other Realm they were ready to go shopping for the upcoming school year. First off Draco wanted to go looking for the protection clothing they would need for the battle class. Ventus told Cassian that they should go to Lians Battle Neccesities and tell Lian who they were and that they would attend Baquette. Entering the small and old looking shop they were greeted by an open room and light brightening up only the central platform. On the walls were many different suits of armor from many different countries and races. Draco went as if being called to the center, Cassian walked along the walls and inspected the suits of armor. It fascinated him that some were of really robust looking material and some weren't but he knew that those which looked fragile were most of the times more effective than the robust looking ones. The moment Draco reached the middle of the room all the light went out and a small something came into sight. It was illuminated by a red light and flowed just above the ground towards Draco who couldn't move.

"Who are you?" asked the being.

"This is my friend Draco you have trapped there and I am Cassian Jeron Sebald Lythem the heir of the house of Lythem as well as the next king of the Royal Dark Elfs. We were told to visit your shop when we want to buy our suits of armor for battle class. Ventus said you were the best. Are you the best?" Cassian asked mockingly in the language of the being. He figured out that it was an elemental fire and seemed to be a qualified craftsmen seeing all the suits of armor hanging on the walls. The elemental looked a little bit shocked at hearing someone speaking in his language and looking even suspicious at Cassian at hearing that Cassian was the new prince of the elves.

"So you say. But why are thou highness walking around with a vampire and calling him a friend? Shouldn't you be walking around with your guardians or the palace guards?"

"Time changes Lian. I can guard myself and Draco is my friend. It does not matter which race he belongs to. If we both, you Lian and me would get along I would call you my friend too. Especially when I could trust you with my life as I can with Draco. Lian was now floating towards Cassian to look him up. Cassian let him do as he wished.

"You are wise in your young age. You want to learn, but you don't want to be told everything. You build your own decisions. I will make you two your suits of armor." Lian said and let Draco free. He floated to the back of the room while telling them to follow. When they both finally arrived where Lian already waited he gave them a look which asked who wanted to go first. Draco gulped and made the decision to be first. Lian moved him to a marked spot. The mark was on the floor. Then a dark almost black curtain drew around Draco and let him vanish behind it.

"He'll need his privacy but also a translator. I do not talk any other languages. Most of my customers bring one themselves, but seeing as you can understand me you will be his and mine translator." That said he vanished also behind the curtain and left him standing there alone.

"Cassian? What is he doing?" asked a slightly panicked Draco.

"Well as he can't understand you and you can't understand him I was made your official translator. When he talks I will translate for you, then you have to answer me and I will translate for him. When you feel that he is doing something he shouldn't just tell and I tell him. And don't forget you're a wizard and a vampire, so don't sound so panicked."

After a long twenty minute wait where he had to translate a lot Draco was free to wait in the shop or outside the shop and Cassian was to be fitted. As Lian took his measurements Cassian asked himself why Draco was so afraid of Lian. Okay not everywhere would someone take the measurements of your pecker for a suit of armor but hey he had no problem with it.

* * *

After a long day of shopping they finally stood, packed with many bags which were shrunk and put away in the bag he was given from Ventus, in front of the last shop they needed to visit. The shop looked old and small, but they had learned to not underestimate builings which looked small and old. Those buildings usually were inside really wide and open. The last thing left on their list was a weapon which they wanted to learn to fight with or to advance further. Cassian was curious, he hadn't thought that they would learn how to fight in a school. But as he didn't even knew the conditions in the school, he could only guess that Draco and he needed to learn how to fight even befor they started. Even if it was only a small move or how to know when and where somebody would attack.

Cassian was about to just choose the first weapon he recognized as one, but before he could even touch it a hand grabbed his arm and turned him around. He was forced to stare into white eyes.

"No one touches one of my weapon without me aiding in the search of the weapon. Is that understood?" asked the white eyed man, who looked, now that Cassian could see the man fully, muscular and strong. But not like a bodybuilder looked like. The man had an aura about him, but Cassian couldn't tell what it was. He moved his head in a positiv way, showing the man he understood.

"Now, I am the shopkeeper. I can sense that neither of you had fought with a weapon before. Well in a way that is fighting with a weapon and not just swinging around or poking into the right places. In my shop the weapons chooses you and not the other way. Both of you need to sit down in the middle of the room if you want to obtain a weapon." They both did as they were told. This man had something that made him a perfect leader of a military group. No one would go against him.

When they left the shop with their weapons they both had to wonder about the shopkeeper. Cassian had obtained a blade which wasn't a normal blade. No it could be made into two smaller blades with a trick. The metal was black and the hilt, too. An emerald stone, of which material the shopkeeper couldn't tell them. It was an unknown material in all realms. Draco got something entirely different. He was drawn to the silver claws which were unbreakable and poisonis. Just one small scratch and one could die. Now they had everything they needed. Draco hoped that one of the elves could show them one or two moves and some defending stuff. Because the shopkeeper had told them that the students of the school they would attend were known to attack each other to see who was thestrongest. It even occured that some students died because of a fight. But usually the one who killed was suspended from the school.

* * *

Standing in the Entrancehall of the new school Cassian only could stare around himself. There were so many different species which looked all quiet alien or like something out of a comic or movie. Draco was not standing beside him. Another vampire had called him and Draco was supposed to be close to his clan people. Once everybody was quiet the headmistress hovered in the air so that everybody could see her. She was keeping herself in the air with her wings. The wings were of leather or so. And if he saw right he could see a tail behind her. Just like a demon would have.

"Welcome to Banquest. You all will be attending this school for the next years. Some longer and some not so before I start a grand speach I will let you find your rooms. The lists with your names and rooms can you find by the teachers of your race who are standing infront of the entrance to mess. Then after everybody found his rooms you'll have time to go look around the school. I will see you all at dinner tonight were I will be giving my grand speach. Just don't get lost. All the other students will be coming next week. First years always have a week start ahead of the others."

And so she flew off and all the students started to go to their instruction teacher to figure out their rooms and to leave the hall. Cassian was almost the only other elf attending as a first year at the school. Only two twins and another female were there. He was recognized by the teacher and had a short nice talk in which he was invited to some extra tutoring. As the teacher knew he needed some help in fighting. He was supposed to be the super elite of the elves. An idol of some kind and he would have to prove his worthness to the school and the other realm.

And so the chaotic school year started with him trying to find his room in this big labyrinth like school.

*End of chapter*


	7. The first troubling things

A/N: So here it is my next chapter. It took me a while and it will be a while before the next chapter will come. This chapter is also not beta read, because my last one left me alone without telling me beforehand. If anyone wants to be my beta reader I'll gladly accept. Have fun reading. -Ray

**VII. – Banquest, the first troubling things -**

The first troubling thing Cassian had to overcome was to find his rooms. Ira Cyprian, the teacher or instructor as she introduced herself, had told him to look in the fourth and last floor of the Green House as it was called. Wandering the school grounds, he soon figured out the reason for why it was called the Green house. It was standing beside the green houses and some green plants were clinging to the façade. Similar things were probably the clues for the other houses were students would live inside. The dorms were positioned at the back of the school around the lake and on either site of the river, which was smoothly dividing the school grounds into west and east. 'It seems', Cassian thought, 'that not many students could live in the houses. Or there were many, but some needed more space. Just like this headmistress with her wings. And then I saw some more or less giant students in the entrance hall.' And so he stepped inside the green house and up to the fourth floor. Well there was only one door leading into the last floor. Therefore, it was clear to him that he would have the whole floor for himself. That was just great, he did not want to be a celebrity or have special treatment. That would not help him in building his image, as he wanted to look for others.

- Meanwhile in the realm of the humans where Lord Voldemort and Dumbledore were left behind –

It was the day his students were coming back from summer holidays. Nothing interesting had happened and he had heard no complains so far from his troublesome boy. Dumbledore was curious because usually Snape would have told him endless stories of Tom ranting about his boy or him using crucious on his followers. However, nothing of those things was reported. There were not many meetings, too. Moreover, Snape was unusually quite these days. Dumbledore decided in that moment that he needed to have some tea with Severus after the welcoming feast. Nevertheless, Dumbledore did not know what a surprise was awaiting him.

* * *

Voldemort was pacing in his rooms, from time to time looking to the window or the door. He needed to know how the school was, he needed Draco Malfoy to contact him now or else he would leave his quarters and go crucio his followers for just being where he was walking. Well he would do this anyway later this day. A scary smile crept upon his face and made him look like an ice-cold prince. The door opened with Lucius running inside followed by an eagle owl that was hooting really fast and was seemingly annoyed by his follower. As soon as the owl knew where she was and who was in the room, she landed on his outstretched arm. He removed the letter from her leg and she flew to the chair and landed there to await a reply from him.

'Hello there Tom,

I asked Draco if I could write this time. Nothing bad happened. Just the usual. He has to stay the first days with people from his vampire clan and I get to have free time without this blonde brat. I've got a really big room; it stretches over one whole floor and is right beside the green houses and the school lake and school forest. Perfect conditions I think. If you could come here, you would be really astounded by the big library they've got. I made friends with the school librarian. It is a student of this school and the library is only open when she has no classes. That is you probably guessed right is not very often, but hey I am her friend so I know when it is open and I get to take more books than others.

Well I told the headmistress the first moment I got to be not treated any different than the other elfs. Yeah I know, I am a prince of a whole nation and I will forever and ever stand out. Nevertheless, my point is that I do not want to stand out. This standing out thing is not good. I probably have to be an idol now.

As if I could ever be an idol. Though, it is a really funny thought.

Anyhow, I would love to read a really nasty and brilliant letter from you this week. Be warned; as long as you don't answer this eagle owl, her name is Maylee, will stay by your site day and night and even when you're in the bathroom or in a meeting.

Be nice to her and Sev and Luc

Cassian'

"I don't know what this letter said but I hope it is as important as this owl think it is, my Lord." Lucius said in a tone that clearly spoke of his annoyance with the bird. Would the letter be from someone else Voldemort would have used the cruciatus on Lucius, but the letter was from Cassian and it had some good news in it. Therefore, his eyebrow did not even twitch to show that Lucius should not talk like this in his presence.

"My, Lucius. You are lucky. I need help in writing a letter as response or this owl will not leave you alone."

And so Voldemort used Lucius to distract the owl and write this annoying response to the annoying prince he needed to be not annoyed with him.

* * *

The great Hall was filling with chattering students and ghosts while Snape sat at the teachers table trying to ignore the approaching Dumbledore as best as he could. But to no awail, Dumbledore came over to him with his twinkling eyes.

"Ah, Severus my boy. I would like to have some tea after dinner in my office with you." he said and went further along the table to his throne like chair. Severus quietly thought the tea would end up being an interrogation with a few drops of truth serum in his tea.

Minerva brought in the few first years who would be starting this year and Harry Potter the Golden Boy was not present, as well as the Slytherin Prince. Dumbledore now knew that something was not right and just wanted the feast to be over as fast as it could be and in his office.

In his office two hours later and a steaming cup of tea in his hands, Dumbledore was looking over his glasses at Severus who ignored the cup of tea, which was standing innocently in front of him. Severus also had nicely declined his favorite lemon drops. What a shame, he had to question Severus without the truth serum and without legilimence. The night would be long and annoying and would not end before he knew where Potter was and what happend to the Malfoy heir.

"Severus, how was your summer? Nothing interesting happened or did it?" he started, underlining his question with a question asking him if he forgot to mention something to him before about the Death Eater meetings.

"Ah good question headmaster and I know exactly why you are so worried. As I have noticed the absence of one Harry Potter and one Draco Malfoy, too. But let me reassure that I was told of nothing and if there would have been something one of the other Death Eater would have known about it and so me too. As you have instructed me, I am always looking into the minds of the others for clues on things the Dark Lord does not tell me. As to my godson, I do not know why he isn't attending Hogwarts this final year. Lucius hadn't told me that Draco wouldn't be coming and neither did Draco wrote things about another school or him doing something somewhere else. It seems I am not trusted anymore, even among my best friends." If Dumbledore did not believe him, Severus thought he was screwed. Dumbledore just needed to put three drops of his strongest truth serum Severus himself had brewed for him and he would know if Severus told him the truth. But as the former had recently declined his lemon drop and the tea he had no way of knowing if it was true or false. Too bad, that the Malfoy heir is not here, he could have recruited him this year and used him as a new and additional spy amongst the Death Eaters. But, no all his planning was ruined by Potter, Potter was probably the reason Draco wasn't here. The boy must have found a way out of his home around his wards and to a place somewhere where people with influence and knowledge helped him. Nothing else made more sense and if Tom did not know about this, it was one more reason to clear the mystery.

"Severus, I have a new job for you in between being a teacher and a spy. Could you try to gather some information concerning Harry? Since when he is missing; some interviews with people who have seen him last. It is of upmost importance that we find the boy before Voldemort does." – Then I can break him and afterwards give him to Voldemort – thought Dumbledore.

Severus let out one long sigh and indicated that he would do the additional job. But inside he was just glad that Dumbledore accepted his answer, but now he would have to look for information he already knew and he had to decide how much and which information to give the old man. He had better talk to Voldemort and the boy and with Draco to make up the stories.

It really would be a long night, not for Albus but for Lord Voldemort, Lucius and Snape, as well as the annoying owl, which still did not go away.


	8. Annoyance and anger issues

A/N: Yay I've finished my chapter. And have fun reading. I would appreciate some reviews.

He was crouching behind a rock, Draco was nowhere to be seen and they were in the middle of the Battle Class. This time they had to work in pairs and fight only with weapons and wandless silent spells. The winning team would be the pair which was not separated and got the most flags from the other teams. Cassian was the flag wearer of their team and Draco was supposed to defend him but somehow Draco just vanished into thin air. He was getting angry, he had discussed with Draco, that Draco was the better of them to wear the flag and he himself was the better defender with his 'hero-complex', but being a Malfoy he just ran off and Cassian had to go along.

Concentrating his anger of the vampire into his next spell he jumped out of his cover and electrocuted every person around him in a radius of 100 meter which was the whole area of the training room. In the last months he had perfected his control over lightning spells and was getting ahead in most of his classes. Somehow being away from Hogwarts and all the trouble of light and dark magic he could bloom like a flower and he was enjoying his time in Banquest. And it was definitely a plus that Hermione wasn't telling him all the time to do his homework.

His problems of being a prince and the boy-who-lived were in the past since the day he found new friends in a survival class. He had now 2 vampires, 2 werewolfs, 1 fae and 1 elf as friends and if they weren't all together there would always be one of them with him. He also didn't need to fear being attacked from another student because he once fought all the alphas in the school in one fight and somehow managed to survive almost uninjured. That fateful day, well for the school population, he was really pissed off and the alphas had chosen the worst day to attack him. They thought he was getting too full of himself and wanted to show him his place, well it didn't work.

Back to the present, after all the lightning had left the area he took his time looking around. He was standing next to the rock he had used as his shied. The rock was the center of the room and trees and stray rocks were lying randomly in the room. He found the blond vampire next to a tree on the north side of the room and while he walked towards his partner he summoned all the flags from the electrocuted and unconscious students and woke Draco with the enervate spell.

Draco gaped for air and looked a little bit dizzy. Just in time before Draco could start his whining the teacher a bit red in the face appeared in the room and was growling something about 'I should dispel him from class or make a new rule which would not allow lightning in my class! My wonderful created room.'

"Next time Mister Lythem, I'll not see you using this spell ever again in my class and Mr. Malfoy you should listen to Mr. Lythem. If I find you both again in a team with the same jobs you'll be separated immediately and failing the class!" yes the teacher, a werewolf was angry. "Now wake your class mates and leave. If the others are angry it'll be your problem not mine!" and Mr. Copper left stomping out of the room.

Meeting his friends in the dining hall for something to eat for dinner after this fighting class Ramero the fae gestured to the others that Cassian was pissed off. Ramero saw Draco right behind Cassian and immediately knew what was wrong. "What did he do this time? asked the fae with his orange hair standing up like they were electrified and his really dark skin identifying him as a member of the african fae clans. Janosh the german werewolf with brown hair and the typical brown orange eyes couldn't hold his laughter because Draco looked hilarious and the other students of the fighting class streamed inside behind him looking just the same. Cassian gave the wolf his famous watch what your saying or I'll kill you glare. "Draco here thought he knew better and let me be the flag wearer and ran off instead of protecting me. I was already annoyed beforehand and the class was just the top of the ice berg. And now leave it I am hungry and don't want to talk"

* * *

Draco didn't want to meet with the dark lord, but he had to. Voldemort would guarantee that magical beings could live in the wizarding world. The current ministry would never allow this and the pure-bloods who thought themselves to be better would come to see that they are wrong. Voldemort himself was in their terms a half-blood. The dark lord would rule, but he would be 'only' the king and there would be a ministry, chosen by himself. And the best thing it would be a mixed ministry - vampires, wizards, witches and all the names-worthy magical beings would govern together under him. His clan had told him he was the best person for the job considering his family circumstances and his friends.

"Draco your late!" hissed the black robed Lord.

"Milord, I was being hold up by Cassians friends." he defended himself. It was true the fae had asked him to stay after and if he would say no, Draco knew he would not win against this fae. Cassians friends were strong, as was the same with Cassian. Cassian didn't knew that he was strong and it didn't really matter to him. It only mattered to him to be left alone when he wanted to be left alone. And if the only way to be left alone was to be strong he would be strong and doing everything to win. No Draco was not strong nor really good in anything beside potions making.

"What did you do?" Draco couldn't believe that everybody thought that he did something wrong whenever he was being hold up by his friends or whenever Cassian was annoyed or even whenever nothing happened.

"Nothing of real importance, only one of our fighting class and Cassian being annoyed by something before the class even had started. His friends and his teachers are trying to get him to attend some classes about being angry and handling ones emotions." The dark Lord stilled. It was a good idea. Cassiand probably needed a class like that, but he feared the reaction.

"How did he take it?"

"They haven't asked him of yet, they only tried to get his signature on a form but his luck prevented every attempt. At this point they are discussing who has to ask him." he reported with the slight fear of being the one to ask. He himself hoped the headmistress would tell Cassian off to go to the class. The school did not need an always annoyed elf prince.

* * *

Cassian was walking towards the headmistress office holding the note he had received at breakfast in his left hand. The note was an invitation to meet the headmistress in her office in his free period after the history class. This free period was usually for his homework so that he could do personal research or training in the afternoons. He was curious as to why he had an invitation; not even after his battle with the alphas in the hallways and destroying two got him an invitation. The door to the office was big, tall, old and richly designed and opening on its own.

"Cassian sit please." Was what he was told the moment he had closed the door behind him. The headmistress was not in the room but he heard noise coming from the room next door. He sat in one chair of two in front of the desk; the desk was a war zone with many letters, forms and other things he could not identify. A small monkey in a uniform was holding a tea tray and holding a cup of tea to Cassian, which he gladly accepted. Tea was always good, he did not like the coffee, and there was always coffee in the dining hall, but only in the afternoon's tea. Well, he somehow managed to have at all meals a pot of freshly brewed tea. Every day another tea. Yay!

"So how do you like it in this school?"

"Well, it is better than Hogwarts, Madam."

"I heard you have some problems." She smirked.

"Problems? Well, Mam, if you mean incompetent people surrounding me, yes."

"No, I mean problems with your emotions, especially your anger.", he winced; it was a sore spot he did not like to admit. "I want you to take lessons with a teacher of my choosing, you will give it your best and you'll overcome your annoyance. Afterwards you will be happy and thanking me. An always cool-headed leader is better and more liked than an always annoyed and feared leader. Now take this form, fill it out and send it to the address prescribed on it! Go!"

On the same fateful day an old man with a long white beard and horrendous robes appeared on the grounds of Banquest. The sky screamed with thunder and lightning wanting to protect the school.

A/N: Again I am really sorry for the delay. I have already ideas for the next chapter as you probably see with the cliffhanger.


	9. The troubling meeting

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter. Not even in my dreams sadly.

A/N: So yeah I've finished this chapter after two turbulent month with a visit to a hospital and then stressful two weeks trying to catch up to what happened in the lectures while I was gone. But yeah, as it was my Birthday yesterday I decided to write the last words and then update as a gift to you guys. - Ray

* * *

Inside Headmistress office, Banquest –

„Well hello there. I am Albus Dumbledore from Hogwarts. How do you do?"

"How do you do? I am the headmistress of Banquest. I have heard a lot about you. Not all was good. What brings you to me?" Dumbledore and the headmistress sat down in the chair by the desk. He twinkled with his eyes and put his grandfatherly smile on. This smile always managed to annoy or to creep them out or to just put people at ease. But not anymore to everyone, one Harry James Potter, Bo-Who-Lived had manged to withstand his façade and left him without a trace. Now he was left with people fearing, fearing the dark lord and fearing that Potter has gone dark too. But that could not be the case, because his spies would have mentioned something to him.

"Madame, I also have heard a lot about you, as well as this school. The wizarding world is at war or just before a war. Most of the good wizards and witches don't know how to fight or how to defend themselves from evil. As I have learned your school has the highest rate of students who become mercenaries or assassins. I would like to pay your school a reasonable amount for some of your best students, who would have to teach some groups the basic of defending and attacking as well as to fight alongside our people. Also I would like your school to not side with Voldemort." With that in the open he sipped his tea while she looked him up. She knew he wanted her people to be canon fire targets and his people to be safe. But they could use the money and it would be a great workout and trial for her students. It also was an opportunity for this prince Cassian of Lythem to prove that he could be the leader he needed to be. She knew there were differences between him and Dumbledore, but it was a challenge he had to take on. Would it be wise to send Dumbledore to Cassian to talk about the specifics? He was the leader of the students and so it was his job to fight for the best rights and privileges in a deal. She took a paper out and wrote a memo on it and send it off, then she took another paper and gave it Dumbledore.

"This paper tells you where you have to go. I as the headmistress can only take on the job, the specifics will be cleared with the leader of the students. That means he is the strongest in this school and no one crosses his way. I also send a memo to that student, he will meet you there. And please keep your hands on you, your head down, don't start a fight because you think it is not in wizarding law. We are in the Other Realm and so the laws of the Other Realms senat is in tact. If you meet someone you may know, don't aks them to come back they would never fit into your school again."

* * *

-A few moments earlier –

Cassian was walking to his rooms when he had a sudden chill creeping its way over his back. That moment he knew this day would be one of his worst to come. As he reached the house by the lake/river, where his rooms were, a memo came flying towards him. He catched it and opened it to read.

'Cassian,

meet the new client in the strategy room. Negotiate the payment and what you students have to do. Get the best deal and be at your best behaviour!

Headmistress'

Always, he could swear it, always when you almost reached your destination you had to go all the way back because something new came to light. Well in this case a new job offer, the headmistress already agreed to. What if the school body didn't want this job? Okay, the school propably wanted something to do, but he didn't. He just wanted his quiet to study and finish school so that he could finish all the things he still had to do in the wizarding world and then to leave them and start his life as a prince. Having a real life with true friends, a family and a few adventures was his new goal. Nothing would stop him accomplishing it all.

The strategy room was still empty so Cassian took the seat behind the big desk with maps and papers laying on top of it and enjoying the warmth coming from the fire behind him. It was his first time in this room as there was never a reason to come here even as the alpha of this school he could use this room as his study. But then he wouldn't be able to interact with his friends as freely as he was now. His friends would have to knock everytime and that would be annoying as hell seeing it thatt they came and left whenever they wanted. Thinking about his friends having to knock, did this contractor had to knock? Did he have to open the door or would it be enough to say enter? There was a manual for this room, he knew, he rummaged through the desks drawers and found the piece of paper. Having nothing else to do while he waited he read it.

As it was he opened the door when it knocked to just close it again. Never would he survive this meeting. The headmistress had to joke, was he supposed to kill Dumbledore? But Cassian knew he looked different. Still he had his green green eyes, but everything else was different. His movement, his style of talking. His vocabulary also was different now. Then there was this aura of superiority his friends had told him once about. He opened the door again, there he stood, his nightmare, his tormentor, the one responsible for everything bad that had happened to him. Standing there in his grotesque way of clothing and his grandfatherly smile.

"Now, Ii don't know about the rules in this school but I don't think it is normal to close a door just after opening it.", he said reprimanding Cassian.

"Sir, I just was shocked by your robes and thought you were a crazy werewolf trying to attack me as the alpha of this school." Cassian lied and gestured Dumbledore to enter. He then closed the door again and sat at his desk. -When did it get his desk?- Dumbledore still stood there where the door was.

"Sir, please have a seat and if you'd like some tea. I don't bite people without a good reason. They normally have done something bad when I bite.", he tried to joke and loosen up on his hatred towards that man. Dumbledore looked at Cassian and after he saw what he was looking for he sat down in front of Cassian.

"So starting off. I am Cassian ... Lythem the head student of the school since winter, that beeing the longest time someone being head student. As I have read you are here to discuss with me the details pertaining the contract."

"Nice to meet you Mister Lythem." Cassian interrups him "Actually it is prince Lythem as I am the prince of the dark elfs." Dumbledore continues "Then it is my pleasure to meet you prince Lythem. I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts and with many more political titles."

"Yes, I have heard of you. I have some friends who went to your school before joining our school. It wasn't all good."

"It seems that the bad things reach your ears here more than mine. But yes there are some bad choices I had made. As I am also only a person and no god."

"Yes, no one is always good and thus no one has the right to play god. But I guess you already know that. Now what will be our mission? I only now that we have a deal with you."

Dumbledore explained to him what his reasons were to ask the students of Banquest for help, then they had a heated discussion about the specifics. It was clear that Cassian wouldn't put his friends in the front line just to be killed. No he and a small team, his friends, would be the strategy team. They would meet Dumbledore regularly and also his club members who would play an active role. Cassian would chose the students with the best ability to teach to get some defending skills into this order of the phoenix as well as some attacking skills. That all meant he would be found out someday sooner than he had thought. There were bound to be people who would recognise him, not at first glance but after some time in close proximity. The students involved in this deal would all be paid, they would all get a free holiday when they were finished in a city of their choice. There would be also food and a place to sleep when they were on missions taking longer than a day.

* * *

The discussion went on for hours but somehow they had finished talking before the day was over. Okay it was already almost midnight but it was sooner than Dumbledore had thought. He also wondered about the boy. This student was dangerous, that he had felt the first moment he had been standing in the same room as him. The aura, the magic and the way this boy, no young man, moved and talked all implied that he was dangerous, not only dangerous but extremely dangerous. The goosebumps on his arms were proof of the scary moments they had, at the beginning and when he had asked about how he came to be in this school. The only reply he had gotten was a killing stare telling him not to ask again or else something bad would happen. Albus wasn't sure if it was normal for a Dark Elf to be this scary or cold. Those cold dark green eyes were fascinating, scary and a bit misterious.

Albus was walking towards the apparating spot the headmistress had shown him on a map before he left to meet the student. This night would take longer. He needed to make arrangements, to write letters and to floo some people. First he needed to talk to Snape and ask him if he had found some new informations pertaining a certain boy-who-lived. Then he would ask him to make a shedule for the trusted people from the order, people like Mad-eye Moody or the Weasleys. Then he would need to send out those letters to some wizards who were currently living outside of Britain.

Being so lost in thought Dumbledore never felt the watching eyes of five students, to be precise the eyes of Cassians friends. Cassian had sent them a message that he would be busy in a meeting with some person who got a job offer for them. That got their attention and they had waited the whole time near the office. Now when they had seen the two leaving the room they had also seen the secret sign to follow the old man. As they had followed him to the spot they had heard him muttering about arranging this and writing that and a name, was it Snape? Yes. Then the old man stopped just in front of the spot.

"Merlin, it can't be? Oh my, I have to tell Severus!" and with that the old man stepped onto the marked spot, a celtic circle, and apparated away.

* * *

-Dumbledore's office, Hogwarts -

"Severus, Severus!" Albus urged through the floo. He couldn't wait to tell Snape everything he had found out but Snape somehow didn't share his enthusiasm.

"Headmaster, what urgent business could you have with me at this late hour on a wee day?", asked a grumpy Snape, he had been brewing a potion he wanted to give to Draco. That potion should help him not needing to drink blood as often as he had to at this moment.

"Severus, I need to talk to you. It is really important and is connected to your job."

"Then I'll be right there, let me put a stasis on my potions." A few minutes after that he stepped out of the fire.

"Now, what got you so exited headmaster?"

"Severus, I think I have found out where our Harry Potter is. I have a hunch that he went to the school of banquest under a false name. I have felt his magic while I have just visited the headmistress."

"So the golden boy has run off to a brutal and barbaric school to get himself killed? Or is he gone there to get some real training? I wonder which it'll be."

"Oh I think he is just a bit rebellious and has come to the conclusion over the month that that school is far to dangerous for him. You know I have met with the ruling student of that school. And I have to be honest, I was scared like a little rabbit. I'll probably remember those cold dark green eyes forever. You'll meet him sometime, too. As I want you to arrange a schedule for the staff and the trusted order members to be trained by the best of them." Snape almost had an heart attack. He had thought that Dumbledore knew that Harry was Cassian, but after he had described what he thought about Harry and what he thought about Cassian, he was reassured that Dumbledore would not suspect Cassian for the next few meetings.

"Surely you don't expect the adults to be taught by children?" he asked with his trade mark sneer. For which he got the grandfatherly smile that wanted to say to rethink the question and the person you asked.

"Well, if it is what you want me to do I'll do it. Do I still have to look for informations on Potter?" this way he could have some workload off his shoulders.

"No Severus. As I have found him and know that he isn't there because of Voldemort I assume you can quit looking for him."

As Dumbledore finished his speech Severus Snape left the office with his billowing robes to go to his dungeons to brood over things while finishing the potion for Draco. And Dumbledore went to his desk to write those much needed letters. He never saw the shaking of the old headmasters in their pictures and how one of them left his office to seek help for the innocents, well almost innocents.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? Did you like it. I need reviews, I love reviews and maybe I need a cookie with a glass of milk.

I also have a question to you. Does anybody of you read or write Harry Potter - One Piece crossovers?

Next chapter will be given to Draco, yay Draco, poor Draco, I didn't really include you this time.

- Ray


	10. Draco's Day

A/N: Well here it is. The next chapter as promised. Have fun and merry christmas!

Draco was just waking up at noon from a very nice dream when he heard a scratching sound coming from his window. He grumbled something about early birds and can't they wait till you had eaten while going to the window and letting the owl inside that had been waiting there and making the scratching sounds on the window. The owl flew to his desk where it dropped the letter and flew out the window again. Draco blinked his eyes, that had been definitely strange since Owls usually wanted at least a treat or to be scratched. So with a growing bad feeling he went to his desk to open the letter.

'_Dear Draco,'_

Nope that beginning was never good and there weren't many people who addressed him as dear Draco, usually it was something along the lines like Draco, Dragon or just Malfoy. But he couldn't just ignore the letter, what if it was something important, something having to do with Cassian? Cassian, that was another problem. Why was he always getting mad at Draco? What did he do to upset him? He was nowhere near an answer and his friends weren't exactly helping him either.

'_We need to meet. I have some pressing news that are disgusting and frightening concerning Harry Potter. I know you both were never friends in school, but I have no choice, you are the only person who can help me to bring him back to the right path. I fear he may have gone dark._

_Please come to Grimmauld Place 12, London, tomorrow at noon. Don't worry the other people attending this meeting will not attack you for beeing a Death Eater son._

_I also will ask you to join a group who will learn some major defending and attacking spells and tactics._

_Albus Dumbledore'_

That was indeed bizarre and concerning news. What in the name of Merlin does this old man think he is? Does he really think he would be joining his order of fireheads? He really should teach those fools some manners. And what was that part about his father? Would some people attack you for being a Death Eater son? It seemed like he meant it. That letter was indeed important news, he should tell Cassian right now. But first Draco Malfoy needed a shower and then something to eat and then he would rush to Cassian.

After he had finished eating he wanted to leave but just as he was about to open his door there was another owl, this time with a package. Draco almost jumped at the bird, as this owl had his long awaited potion. The potion that would allow him to drink and eat like a normal living person without having to drink actual blood. The only thing he didn't like about being a vampire was the blood, all the other things were really cool and nice. Being able to live long without aging was one of the many. He got the package from the owl and ripped the offending paper off it and then he had his vial in his hands but there was again a letter. Oh how letters were annoying, as people usually wanted something from you, even if it was only a replying thank you.

After many more minutes and a finished letter to his godfather Draco finally left his rooms and was on his way to Cassian. But where would he find him? It was a Friday and Draco had no courses on Friday but Cassian had one at noon till 4pm. So he should go look for him in the fighting areas where Cassian attended his special fighting class for Royal Dark Elfs. It wouldn't be exactly pleasant for Draco to go there but it was important.

As he passed the dining area he was once again stopped, this time by the Fae.

"Hey Draco, we need your opinion on something and then we'll have a meeting concerning the newest development for this school. Why weren't you up three hours ago, we could have used your help back then in this huge fight with the new first years." Draco sighed in defeat and went with him.

"What do you need to ask me?"

"Well, soon is the birthday of Cassian. We would like to know what your ideas for a present would be and if he would appreciate a birthday party. We thought we could buy him a really good and nice looking armor suit."

"His birthday is approaching? I knew he had in the summer but didn't know when. Well I think he'll like the present but we should make sure to keep the party small. He doesn't like to be in the middle. To be the star of a show or in the spot light. He also doesn't like crowds, so plan well who you'll invite and what you're gonna do." The Fae kept nodding and taking notes the whole time.

* * *

It was now the late afternoon and Draco couldn't believe the world. Everytime he thought he could now go and find Cassian he was stopped by someone or something. He was standing in the headmistress office, at one point in the day he had gotten a note that invited him to meet her at 4p.m. that day. Invitation meaning he had no choice.

"Mr. Malfoy!" the headmistress greeted him as she walked into the office from a hidden door. He nodded his head to her.

"Well, I have heard that you and your friends plan to do a birthday party. I want to help you, but you also can't forget about the important job we took on!"

"Yes mam. Just one thing mam.", she quirked one eyebrow at him.

"I am not the planning person, but I'll tell that person when I see him again."

"Good. Now that that is out of the way. I also heard you have a message for Cassian but can't somehow make it to him.", she pointed an asking look at him.

"Yes mam. Everytime I think I could now go to him I am stopped. It's like a curse or like he doesn't want me to find him.", now that made real good sense to Draco, as they had a small fight a few days ago.

"No I can assure you that those points are not true. You just have bad luck. And to top that all Cassian isn't even at school. He is preparing the new job. He'll be back at midnight, I'll tell him that you looked for him when he gets back."

"Thank you mam."

* * *

Draco sat in his room at his desk sorting through the paperwork he had found laying there after this really crazy day.

The note on the top asked him to look through the papers and sort them as well as filling them out and when finished send them back or away. He estimated that he would need three days for them if he is not disturbed. Just as he put one paper down and let a long sigh out his fireplace turned green and a head popped up.

"Draco, are you there?", asked the green head of Snape. Draco went to his fireplace.

"Good, did you have a chance to talk to Cassian?", Draco shook his head.

"I'll be able to talk to him after midnight or latest tomorrow. If it is about the letter from Dumbles I'll only answer it when I got to talk to Cassian. So you don't have to be afraid of me planning my own mission.", he grimaced. Only Griffindorks do those idiotic things.

"Then when you get to talk to him, tell him that he doesn't know that Cassian is Harry, but that he suspects him to be at your school. He still thinks that Harry tried to rebel and is now hiding from all because he is so scared. Oh and he made me the person to plan the groups who shall be trained by you guys."

"What do you mean trained by us?"

"They didn't inform you yet? Very well, Dumbles went to your school and paid your school to work for him. Your job is to train specific people from the order and to fight at the frontline. Well Cassian will plan together with us and make sure you're not so much cannon fodder as that old fool wants you to be."

A/N: Yes, how mean. But I couldn't write anymore. I really want some reviews, some pointers with where you want this idea to go as I am not sure and can't decide in which way it should go. I wish you all a merry christmas and see you in the next year! -Ray-


End file.
